The present invention relates to a disassemblable boat carrier and launcher. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disassemblable boat carrier and launcher for the wheeling of small boats between an automotive vehicle and the water, the launching of the boat into the water and the retreiving of the boat from the water.
Small boats, particularly of the pram or so called "car top" type are now popular for use for recreation and for fishing. Such boats are typically ten (10) to sixteen (16) feet long and often present serious portage problems in transporting the boat from an automotive parking area to the water and returning it. Transporting the boat, which is often loaded with gear and equipment, between the car and the water is often a cumbersome feat. It is not uncommon for the closest parking area to be some distance from the water, and without the use of the present invention, the transporting of the boat and equipment may require several trips. Furthermore, without the use of the present invention, the launching of the boat usually requires at least two people.
With the use of the present invention, one person can move the boat, loaded with gear and equipment, to the water in a single trip. The boat may be launched into the water containing the gear and equipment by the use of the present invention. The boat carrier and launcher of the present invention may then be partially disassembled by taking apart the sections which make up the longitudinal tongue of the boat carrier and folding the wheeled support section so that the boat carrier and launcher may be compactly stored on board the boat, thereby saving an unnecessary trip back to the automotive vehicle to store the boat carrier. The boat carrier of the present invention may also be used to retrieve the boat from the water, with the gear and equipment on the boat, with the boat with the gear thereon being transported back to the automotive vehicle in a single trip. The boat carrier of the present invention can them be partially disassembled and folded and stored with the gear, eliminating the need for a trailer hitch on the vehicle.
In the past attempts at foldable boat carriers have included a pair of foldable wheels on a frame such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,846 and the mounting of a trundling mechanism directly to the boat as a permanent attachment on the boat, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,245. U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,418 discloses a collapsible boat trailer of the vehicular type which may be towed by an automobile. This patent discloses a parallelogram link system for supporting a pair of wheels and a foldable longitudinal tongue member. None of the prior art discloses a boat carrier and launcher structure wherein the longitudinal tongue member may be disassembled and the wheel support members folded along the transverse support member wherein the boat carrier may be used to easily move a boat loaded with gear from the automobile and launch it directly into the water by a single person.